Chapter 1/Searching for Intrepid
(Space, 2385) The USS Kingston is at impulse speed searching for the USS Intrepid as they approach its last known position before it disappeared. (Main bridge) We've began our search for the 3rd time Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Captain Tyson. He looks at her. We've been ordered to search for the Intrepid their ion trail ends in this sector so maybe we'll get lucky and find them let's get started Lieutenant Cole engage Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Cole at the helm. He inputs commands into the helm. Beginning search aye, sir Lieutenant Cole says as he engages the impulse engines. (Space, 22nd century) The Intrepid and the Enterprise (NX-01) are next to each other. (Deck 8, transporter room 2) Captain Tucker, Commander Reed, Doctor Phlox and Lieutenant Sato beam aboard the ship as their greeted by Captain Kira and Commander Madden. Premission to come aboard Captain Tucker says as he looks at Captain Kira. Permission granted, I'm Captain Kira and this Commander Madden, my first officer says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tucker. I'm Captain Charles Tucker this is my XO Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato and my armory officer Commander Malcolm Reed, this is my chief medical officer Doctor Phlox, I'm gonna guess you're not from around here judging by how advance your ship is Captain Tucker says as he looks around the transporter room. No we are not we are from the future from another reality says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tucker. Typhuss leads them out of the transporter room. (Deck 8, corridor) So what brings you to our reality Captain Captain Tucker says as he looks at Captain Kira. He looks at him. We were pulled into this reality by a vortex for the time being we are trapped here says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tucker. He looks at Hoshi who is looking around the corridor. Its bigger then Enterprise's corridors are Hoshi says as she looks at them. Yes they are, the Intrepid is a good ship she always brings us home says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. This is a very big ship says Doctor Phlox as he looks at Captain Kira. Its 685.3 meters and has 29 decks says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Phlox. Captain Tucker looks at Captain Kira. I'm guessing that Earth is intact? Captain Tucker says as he looks at Captain Kira. Yeah after Captain Archer destroyed the Xindi weapon in 2154, was your Earth destroyed by the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tucker. Trip nods at him. During the mission we got jumped by three Xindi vessels we lost Travis when his helm console exploded caught him in the face and our warp nacelle was disabled when we rammed the Reptilian warship with the one that was docked with us Trip says as he looks at Captain Kira as they enter the turbolift. I'm sorry to hear that Captain Tucker says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tucker. He looks at him. Yeah it was very tragic and then it got worse when we lost half of our colonies and outposts then it got worse when T'Pol stepped down as Captain of Enterprise Captain Tucker says as he looks at Captain Kira. The lift stops on the bridge. (Main bridge, red alert) They walked onto the bridge and looked around at the crew then they saw Commander Torres. Whoa Klingon Commander Reed says as he gets out his phase pistol and points it at B'Elanna. Captain Kira looks at him and explains. Its all right she's a member of my crew and a Starfleet officer, she's a Human-Klingon hybrid put your weapon down Commander Reed says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Reed.